Advances in computer technology (e.g., microprocessor speed, memory capacity, data transfer bandwidth, software functionality, and the like) have generally contributed to increased computer application in various industries. Ever more powerful server systems, which are often configured as an array of servers, are commonly provided to service requests originating from external sources such as the World Wide Web, for example.
As the amount of available electronic data grows, it becomes more important to store such data in a manageable manner that facilitates user friendly and quick data searches and retrieval. Today, a common approach is to store electronic data in one or more databases. In general, a typical database can be referred to as an organized collection of information with data structured such that a computer program can quickly search and select desired pieces of data, for example. Commonly, data within a database is organized via one or more tables. Such tables are arranged as an array of rows and columns.
Also, the tables can comprise a set of records, and a record includes a set of fields. Records are commonly indexed as rows within a table and the record fields are typically indexed as columns, such that a row/column pair of indices can reference a particular datum within a table. For example, a row may store a complete data record relating to a sales transaction, a person, or a project. Likewise, columns of the table can define discrete portions of the rows that have the same general data format, wherein the columns can define fields of the records.
Each individual piece of data, standing alone, is generally not very informative. Database applications make data more useful because they help users organize and process the data. The database application allows the user to compare, sort, order, merge, separate and interconnect the data, so that useful information can be generated from the data.
Sorting algorithm of data string is typically a dominant procedure in databases. For example, accounting and inventory programs in databases routinely: calculate complicated mathematical formulas; sort data strings; and extract mathematical or textual data. It has been estimated that virtually every important aspect of programming includes sorting and searching, wherein a significant percent of the run time of a computer is spent in sorting.
At the same time, typically conventional sort order algorithms/engines may not provide an intuitive sort order of data strings. As such, it can become necessary for existing databases to build new collations to supply an intuitive sorting for the data strings. Nonetheless, such can procedures typically increase expenses associated with employing the database. Also, speed and efficiency of the sort order could be adversely affected by such procedures.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome the aforementioned exemplary deficiencies associated with conventional systems and devices.